In general, as baby's toys there are known various types such as a sound-producing toy or a toy to play with manually. These toys are so devised variously as to promote baby's intellectual and physical faculty growth. Nevertheless, it is not that this field is always completely satisifed with these conventional toys and a child and his parents are always seeking for something new. Of course, there are some cases where the child soon loses his interest in the toy or breaks it or where the toy is too high-leveled to a child, especially young child.
In the process of the baby's growth, his intellectual and physical abilities are developing through various ability stages.
For instance, the development of the baby's intellectual and physical abilities is promoted by looking at the toy or listening to the sound of the toy or touching the toy. That is, baby gains various unknown experiences through the toys. And from these experiences baby discovers new facts, and repeats them to acquire new knowledge or skills. This enables baby to cultivate an important sense of self-satisfaction. At the same time, a toy develops baby's behavioral abilities to enjoy all by himself or to stimulate himself. Thus, a toy provided the baby with many opportunities to learn about many things while playing. And by attracting the baby's attention to forget himself, the toy can promote the development of his abilities in a synergistically effective way. Accordingly, in order to promote this development effectively it is useful for the toy to comprise any stimulating means to appeal to the baby's instinctive curiosity. And its stimulating means continues to encourage the baby's curiosity to many unknown worlds. As a result, the toy becomes more excellent so long as the baby continues to show his interest in it.
An object of this invention is to provide a baby's toy which can promote his intellectual growth and physcial growth effectively by attracting his interest strongly and letting him not lose his interest in the toy.
A further object of the invention is to provide a baby's toy in which baby's action toward things and results thereby are caused to be recognized by vision and audition.
A still further object of this invention is to offer an inexpensive cylindrical bodey having a nearly spiral passage comparatively easy to manufacture and which is capable of effectively developing baby's intellectual growth, that is, sensing ability or recognition ability and physical ability, that is, rough locomotion or minute motion, by attracting baby's interest, not tiring baby, through letting it watch spheres or beads tumbling down the cylindrical body.